Assist (term)
What is assist? Assist is a gameplay feature in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is a new feature not previously found in Dissidia Final Fantasy, and allows a fighter to call an ally into battle for help. It is also designed to be directly opposed to EX Mode How assist works calls Garland to attack Lightning using Assist.]] As characters take and inflict damage, the Assist gauge under their HP bar fills, a section turning orange when it is complete. You can pre-set characters of your choosing before battle that will show up and help you. Should you happen to counter-attack an oponent with low bravery, you will be granted an Assist Charge, which replenishes your assist by one. Should you also happen to counter-attack an oponent's HP attack when you're within one hit KO the Assist Charge will completely fill your assist meter. Assist can be triggered by pressing L and to use one assist bar, or pressing L and to use two assist bars. Depending on certain circumstances, the pre-set character will come and aid you by either attacking or taking the blow in your place. attacking with assist You can summon an ally to attack with either bravery attacks or an HP attack. In order to Summon for a Brave attack, press L and . Performing assist bravery attacks consumes one full assist bar. To perform an HP attack from your assist ally, press L and . Performing an HP attack with the assist character will drain both your assist bars. If the assist ally is attacked before completetion of their own attacks, it will result in a Assist Lock for the one who called the ally. This lock will last a few seconds until it returns to normal. If you were to summon an ally for to assist attack against a oponent who is in EX mode. You can knock your oponent completely out of EX mode if the ally's attack was a success! This is called an EX Break. Knocking your oponent out of EX mode and awarding you with the maps bravery pool. However you must also be wary when calling an ally to attack an oponent in Ex mode. Should the oponent in Ex mode in any way damage your assist partner it will result in Assist Break. Which causes your Assist meter to lock for some time and the oponent would gain the map bravery pool themselves. Assist Change attacks Bartz as he appears, performing an Assist Lock on Tidus.]] Assist change occurs when you summon an ally while you're being battered by an oponent. The assist character will take your place and give you a chance to escape from your oponent. Assist change is performed when you're under attack by either pressing press L and to spend one assist bar, or by pressing to spend two bars. The difference between using one or two assist bars is only using one bar will result in an Assist Lock for you momentarily (as shown with Tidus). Using two bars will result the same way, only you will not have your assist meter locked (using two assist bars 'may' also give you a 'better chance' from escaping an oponents attack). Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy